User blog:IceLoverMei/Halloween Specials - CarnEvil Monsters vs L4D2 Survivors
Song: Poets of the Fall - Carnival of Rust Zombies have been a common enemies in gaming history, From the Skeleton Dry Bone to the Undead of the future games, People fight off Zombie in order to try to survive the chaos going on outside. Now one of the few best survivors are gonna be up against more then zombies in the Funhouse of Hell. It the Survivors of the Left 4 Dead 2 game vs The Monsters of the killer CarnEvil It Valve Heroes vs Midway Villains for Survival. CarnEvil Monsters Song: CarnEvil - Final Ring CarnEvil is the legendary haunted amusement that is filled with fantastic, yet fatal rides and nightmarish creatures, and it is both the titular main setting and the primary antagonist of the 1998 Midway rail shooter arcade game with the same name. The unnamed protagonist takes a ghost tour through the cemetery of Greely Valley, Iowa. Following the instructions of the above poem, they abandon the tour group and find the tombstone with the head of a jester, inserting a token into its mouth. The head, called Umlaut, comes to life as the horrible theme park explodes up out of the ground, completely transforming the cemetery. The Haunted House Enemies: Zombies, Bats, Spiders, Giant Spiders, Grabbing Hands, Gool, Hambone Main Boss: Evil Marie A Victorian-style mansion surrounded by a graveyard and designed as a dark ride. The player(s) fight their way through various Halloween style enemies, such as zombies, bats, spiders, ghosts, and a Jason Voorhees style Mini-boss named Hambone. You eventually make it to the second floor and onto the roof. Here, one of the ride's cars knocks the player(s) into the graveyard, where they fight the boss of the Haunted House, Evil Marie. Rickety Town Enemies: Tinsel, Termite, Carnie, Guilloteen, Smile Bob Main Boss: Krampus A traditional carnival setting that contains rides, game stalls, and a food court. The most prominent ride is the Christmas-themed "Slay Ride" roller coaster, which starts and ends the stage and delivers the player(s) to the boss fight with Krampus. In between, they are assaulted by flies, twisted elves, undead food jockeys, dinosaur mascots, and the eternally grinning mechanics all named "Mr. Smiley". Freak Show Enemies: Flem the Fly, Maggot Mike, Flap Jack, Nik Nak the Spider Monkey, Tort and Rodz, Eyeclop Main Boss: Deaddy An exhibition of the bizarre and astounding. the player(s) begin in the sideshow area, then proceed through a museum of oddities and a monkey house before entering a Tower of London-themed "Chamber of Horrors" where they battle Eyeclops. Along the way, they battle Flap Jacks (Men who have another torso where their legs should be) Maggot Mikes (maggots with man faces, who seem to become fly men when they mature), and spider monkeys (monkeys with eight legs). A grisly assembly line underneath the Chamber, populated by hideously tortured freaks, allows the player(s) to reach a giant playpen for the boss fight with either the giant baby Junior, or the giant teddy bear Deaddy. For this battle, Deaddy will be fighting. Ludwig von Tökkentäkker's Big Top Enemies: Smeek, Mister Ozob, Mame, Broodle, Muertito, Dr. Klot, Skeleton Main Boss: Umlaut Final Boss: Ludwig von Tökkentäkker Only opening after completing all the other levels, the big top is an immense circus tent that serves as the main attraction of CarnEvil, inhabited by all manner of evil clowns, mimes, and batboys. The player(s) enter the tent and fight toward the center ring, using a cannon, trapeze, and tightrope to reach it. Once there, the player(s) are taken to Tökkentäkker's zeppelin for the final battle. |-|Evil Marie =Appearing from Haunted Mansion, She carry an Ax with her(Possibly from her twisted childhood in decapitating people). She can also fly and fire projectiles at her victims. |-|Krampus =Appearing from Rickety Town, He carry a large sack use to slam at his opponent. He also have dangerously sharp claws that can cut through flesh, As well as use skates to get close to his enemy. |-|Dreddy =Appearing from Freak Show, Deaddy(Who gonna be replacing Junior cause reasons) hold a Skull Ratter and some safety pins which can use as a weapon(with the Pins as projectiles). It can catch up to the enemy in good speed even as fast as a Toy Train. It can also spit up acid to do some painful damages. |-|Umlaut =Appearing as servant to Tökkentäkker, Umlaut attacks are more painful then taunting the player. His attacks are involve in Charging at his opponent and taking a deep bite at them, Taking some health. Despite this, He can some argue to be the weakest of the team even as clever as he is. |-|Ludwig von Tökkentäkker =As the main antagonist and final boss, His gears include smoke bombs use for teleporting, A Blunderbuss to shoot at his enemy, Bombs and Rockets(or Fireworks) to do explosive damages and(and this is optional)summon Skeleton to damage the opponent, Even if it take one hit to kill a skeleton. Evil Marie.jpg|Evil Marie Krampus.jpg|Krampus Deaddy.png|Deaddy Umlaut.png|Umlaut Ludwig_von_Tökkentäkker.jpg|Ludwig von Tökkentäkker L4D2 Survivors Song: Left 4 Dead 2 - Intro Theme The Survivors are people in the world who have not (yet) contracted the Infection (by virtue of natural immunity). The term, however, is commonly used to refer to the eight playable characters from the Left 4 Dead game series. Although the playable characters are immune, a comment by Bill suggests that they could become an Infected at any point. In addition, The Sacrifice comic presents the hypothesis that the Survivors are Carriers of the Infection―and as such are a positive danger to any uninfected humans they encounter. At the start of the first campaign in Left 4 Dead 2, the playable characters have just met each other and do not even know each other's names. Nick He is a gambler and a con artist with a shady―even violent―past. He seems reluctant to be a part of the group at all and takes the role of "the complainer," finding fault in other people's plans, the increasingly sorry state of his once-fine suit and his teammate's character flaws, as he judges them. This makes him difficult for the others to like at first, but that changes as time goes by, as he learns to trust them and proves himself a valuable part of the team. Weapons: Submachine Gun, Assault Rifle, Magnum Pistol Coach He was a high-school health teacher and coordinator for the freshman football team before the Infection hit his hometown of Savannah. He is the oldest of the group and takes it upon himself to motivate his fellow Survivors. Weapons: Shotgun, Dual P220 Pistols Ellis A junior mechanic by trade in the city of Savannah, he presents himself as a goofy, beer-loving country guy with an artless and sometimes naive world view. He is also easily distracted, often breaking into rants about things that have nothing to do with the current situation: far-fetched stories about his friend Keith and indulging in a flight of fantasy about marrying Zoey and taking her off on a cross-country road trip--all at the most inconvenient of times. Weapons: Submachine Gun, Hunting Rifle, Dual P220 Pistols Rochelle She was employed as an associate producer on a television news station in which role she was sent on assignment to Savannah (the location of the first campaign) to cover The Infection's breaking story. As a low-level associate producer for a big-name news station, Rochelle's job mostly consisted of lugging cables and fetching coffee. But when the outbreak hit and staff started calling in sick, Rochelle got her break: producing a segment from Savannah about the evacuation center located there. She was still setting up the cameras when her big story became a war zone. Weapons: Submachine Gun, Assault Rifle, Magnum Pistol Extra Gears include: Medkit, Molotov, Pain Pills, Pipe Bomb and Adrenaline |-|Submachine Gun = *User = Nick, Ellis and Rochelle *Type = Main Weapon *Capacity = 50 *Carry Capacity = 650 *Damage = 20 *Rate = 960/minute (16/second) *Damage per second = 320 *Damage per mag = 1000 *Total damage = 14000 |-|Auto Shotgun = *User = Coach *Type = Main Weapon *Capacity = 10 *Carry Capacity = 90 *Damage = 253 (11 pellets * 23 damage each) *Rate = 200/minute *Damage per second = 840 *Damage per mag = 2530 *Total damage = 25300 |-|Assault Rifle = *User = Nick and Rochelle *Type = Main Weapon *Capacity = 50 *Carry Capacity = 360 *Damage = 33 *Rate = 684/minute *Damage per second = 376.2 *Damage per mag = 1650 *Total damage = 13530 |-|Hunting Rifle = *User = Ellis *Type = Main Weapon *Capacity = 15 *Carry Capacity = 150 *Damage = 90 *Rate = 240/minute *Damage per second = 360 *Damage per mag = 1350 *Total damage = 14850 |-|Magnum Pistol = *User = Nick and Rochelle *Type = Sidearm *Capacity = 8 *Carry Capacity = Infinite *Damage = 80 *Rate = 198 *Damage per second = 267 *Damage per mag = 640 *Total damage = Infinite |-|P220 Pistols = *User = Coach and Ellis *Type = Sidearm *Capacity = 15 (30 if Duel Wielded) *Carry Capacity = Infinite *Damage = 36 *Rate = 300 (600)/minute *Damage per second = 175 (350) *Damage per mag = 540 (1080) *Total damage = Infinite |-|Medkit = *User = Coach and Rochelle *Type = Recovery *Healing Type = Permanent *Damage Restore = 80% (One Use Only) |-|Pain Pills = *User = Nick *Type = Recovery *Healing Type = Temporary *Damage Restore = 50 (One Use Only) *Effect: Gives the Survivor a temporary health boost that diminishes over time. |-|Adrenaline Shot = *User = Ellis *Type = Recovery *Healing Type = Temporary *Damage Restore = 25 (One Use Only) *Effect: Eliminates melee fatigue, allows the player to perform actions faster and eliminates slowing down while Common Infected hit you or while in water. |-|Molotov Cocktail = *User = Ellis and Rochelle *Type = Grenade *Capacity = 1 *Carry Capacity = 1 *Rate = Single Use *Damage per second = about 100 damage per 13 seconds. |-|Pipe Bomb = *User = Nick and Coach *Type = Grenade *Capacity = 1 *Carry Capacity = 1 *Rate = Single Use *Damage per second = 500 Damages Nick.png|Nick Couch.png|Coach Ellis.png|Ellis Rochelle.png|Rochelle SMG.png|Submachine Gun Auto Shotgun.png|Auto Shotgun Assault Rifle (L4D2).png|Assault Rifle Hunting Sniper Rifle.png|Hunting Rifle Desert Eagle.png|Magnum (Desert Eagle) P220 Pistol.png|P220 Pistol Medkit (L4D2).png|Medkit Pain Pills.png|Pain Pills Adrenaline.png|Adrenaline Pipe Bomb.png|Pipe Bomb Molotov.png|Molotov Cocktail Battle Carnevil Main Bosses: Survivors: Song: Left 4 Dead 2 - Dead Center At the Cemetary The survivors wonder around the cemetary of Greely Valley after escaping a hoard of zombies. Nick: Any ideas on where we at now? Rochelle: From the looks of it, We in a cemetary. Nick: Rich, As if getting aways from the undead is not bad enough, Let just be in the center of it. Coach: I don't think any are around. It seem clear with most of the corpse empty. As the survivors argue, Ellis notice a coin in one of the gravestone of Ludwig Von Tökkentäkker. Ellis: *Pick up the coin and read it* Hmm, Admit One Carnevil. *Shrug and put the coin in the Jester mouth* Song: Left 4 Dead 2 - Skin on our Teeth The Jester bite down, Coming to life as he fly up. The ground shake as the rest of the survivors notice. Nick: Ellis, What the hell you do! Ellis: I don't know, I just put a coin inside the tombstone! The area became a place of fear and terror, Where monster roam and play. The cemetary is now CarnEvil and the Survivors must survive. CARNEVIL vs SURVIVORS Song: CarnEvil - Select your Doom Rochelle: Another carnival? I thought we got out of one? Coach: Well, I guess we have to survive another one. Thou I got a bad feeling with that jester head, Zombies are gonna be the least of our worries. Nick: Right. I recommend getting as much ammo and helpful kits as we can. Level 1: Haunted House Umlaut: *Appear in the sky* Welcome to the Haunted House, Meet the ghoul who lost her head. If you like to stay and join us, You always welcome ALIVE OR DEAD *Laughing* Song: CarnEvil - Haunted House Nick: *Kick at the door and enter at the suvivors, Shooting at the zombies and bats they come across their way, Making their way to the house while shooting gools* Ellis: These zombies are alot easier then what we faced. Nick: Don't jynx this for us, I don't want a Tank breaking through here. Just then, Hambone appear breaking through the door. Rochelle: You mean a Tank that on fire with a Machine Gun. *Open fire at Hambone* Hambone: RAAAAAAAA *Shooting machine gun at the team, Doing some damages* Coach: Careful out there. *Shooting at Hambone with the survivors* Hambone: GAHHHHHHHH *Fall down after taking too many bullets* Nick: That was fast. Let keep moving. *Continue going through while shooting at more zombies and enemies as they make it through the hallway* Ellis: I think we're finding a way out. Hambone: *Return firing skulls grenades at the team* RAAAAAAAAA Coach: *Shooting at skulls* I though we took this monster down! Rochelle: Keep firing at it. *Keep on shooting at Hambone with the team* Ellis: Aim for the head. Hambone: *Taking more shots with his mask shot off, Taking too much damages* RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Die on the ground* Nick: *Shooting some extra rounds at it to finish it off* Just to make sure he don't come back. The Survivors continue climbing to the top of the haunted house but get pushed by a car, Landing in the grave and climbing out as one of the tomb begin to glow and it door open. Evil Marie: *Appear* I AM EVIL MARIE! *Slash at the team* Nick: Ahh Damn Bitch. I thought the Witch would do more damages. *Shooting at Evil Marie* Evil Marie: *Flying around while throwing her axes at the survivors* Coach: Look out *Shoot one of the ax back at Evil Marie* Evil Marie: RAAAAAA *Land and continue slashing at the team as her dress taking more damages and her face get shot off* Ellis: *Keep shooting* You know it a sad thing she already dead cause... Nick: Ellis, Don't think about it. Evil Marie: *Fly and charge her power, Firing Energy Shot at Rochelle* Rochelle: GAHHH Smile you bitch! *Shoot at Evil Marie with all her got* Evil Marie: GAAHHHHHHHHHHH *Fall and get impaled on the fountain, Dying* Ellis: Man, you really show her. You ok? Rochelle: I think I'll be fine. *Use my medkit to recovered* Nick: Look like we survive one sick place, But we not even close to done. We best get going before we get more screwed up. Level 2: Rickety Town Umlaut: What goes up must come down, Now you're headed for Rickety Town. Ride all the rides, have some fun, Then eat your heart out on a sesame seed bun! *Laugh some more* Song: Dead Rising 3 - Dylan Fuentes The survivors get on some rides while shooting at Tinsel and Termites. Ellis: Wow, This remind me of that American Dad episode where they shoot at the elves but this time on a roller coaster and... Rochelle: Ellis now not the time. Coach: Dead end up ahead. *Hop off the Coaster with the team before it fall* Nick: Quick, Hop on Big Bunyan Ride. *Shoot at more Tinsel and hop on the Ferris Wheel with the team* The survivors continue shooting at Termites as they get to ground level, Shooting at Smile Bobs and Carnies till they reach the food court, Firing at the Guilloteen while dodgeing food. Nick: Who knew the things Couch eat will be our enemy. Coach: Would you stop saying that! *Shoot at Guilloteen* They continue making their way to the garage. Ellis: Oh let me drive. *Take driver seat* Nick: Do you even know how to drive before? Ellis: It easy. *Begin to drive* They team took some hits from Smile Bob cause of Ellis bad driving. Eventually escaping by crashing into a wall. Nick: Never let Ellis drive again. Rochelle: There another rollercoaster, Hop on quick. *Fire at Tinsel and quickly hurry on with the team* They continue firing at Tinsel through the track as they enter the snow area, Where Krampus was waiting on the throne. Krapmus: Hallo Kinder... mein Name ist Krampus! *Jump and Slash at Couch* Coach: GAHHHHH *Begin shooting at Krampus with the others* Krampus: *Taking damages from bullets while slamming his bag at the team* The Survivors begin sliding back, Trying to avoid more attacks. Coach: *Cover his cut while shooting his shotgun at Krampus* You're going down Zombie Clause. Krampus: *Shot in the knee* RAAAA *Toss coal at the survivors* Rochelle: Look out! *Shoot at the coal to reflect it* Coach: Thanks *Shoot at Krampus chest to finish him* Krampus: AHHHHHHHHHHH *Fall down, Lying dead on the snow.* Coach: Merry Christmas Freak. *Use Medkit to heal himself* Nick: Speaking of freak, We got another place to get through. Hopefully we be done with this nightmare. *Exit with the team* Level 3: Freak Show Umlaut: It's the Freak Show, the Freak Show, See the strange and bizarre. Step right up, we'd love to see you, We think you could be the star! *Laugh some more* Song: Dead Rising - Adam the Clown Theme The crew enter while shooting at Flem and Flap Jacks, Along with some Spider Monkeys that appeared. Nick: Rich, First the Jockey and Charger now these goofballs. Can't get any stranger then that. Rochelle: You got that right. *Shoot at Mike the Maggots while entering a tent with the team* The team continue through the tent, museum and Spider Monkey cage, Reaching the Chambers of Horror. Eyeclop: *Appear from the door* I AM EYECLOPS! Nick: Aim for the Eyes! The team shoot at Eyeclops eyes, Easily defeating him. Eyeclops: NOOOO *Fall dead* Ellis: That was easy. Rochelle: Well it was obvious. Now let hurry inside. They rush inside as the door close behind them as they come across Torts and Rodz. Nick: *Shoot at them* Ok, Now this is fucked up. Coach: Really make you rethink the strangest thing does it. *Help shoot* Nick: Don't push it. The survivors continue shooting their way through the Chamber of Horror as they enter a giant playpen. Rochelle: I got a bad feeling about this. Umlaut*as a train*: Don't wake the baby. Ahahaha Suddenly a crib has risen as Deaddy appear with his skull rattle. Song: CarnEvil - Junior Coach: Aw hell! Nick: Don't just stand there, Fire at it! The Survivors begin running while shooting at Deaddy, Being chased by the monstrous teddy bear. Deaddy: AHAHAHAHA *Swinging Rattle at the team* Ellis: Quick, In the playhouse! *Rush inside* Nick: Can't believe I'm taking his word for it. *Hurry inside with the others* Coach: Got anymore medkits? Nick: Unfortunately not. Here, Take some pain pills. Before Nick give Couch the pain pills, Deaddy rip the roof off the house. Deaddy: RAAAAA *Spit up acid at Coach* Coach: GAAHHHHHHH *Lye down dead as his flesh burn* Rochelle: COACH!!! Nick: DAMN IT! *Keep Shooting at Deaddy while hopping on the train with the remaining survivors* Ellis: Oh man, This is not happening! *Shooting at Deaddy* The train later crash near Deaddy crib. Deaddy: GAGA HAHAHAHA Rochelle: Time for Bed you little Brat! *Shooting with everything she got* Ellis: Need to boost up. *Use adrellian to boost himself and fire Hunting Rifle at Deaddy* Deaddy: RAAAAAAAA *Fall back and get electrocuted, Falling apart* Rochelle: Coach...I can't believe he dead. Nick: Don't worry. This nightmare is almost over. We have to use everything we can to bring the big guy down. Ellis: Right. Just one more place to go. *Head out with Nick and Rochelle* Final Level: Big Top Umlaut: You've made it to our main attraction, The three-ring circus in the Big Top tent. We hope our clowns will entertain you before making you the main event! AHAHAHAHAHAHAA Song: Dead Rising 2: Off the Record - Firewater The survivors arrive at the front. Nick: Alright, No turning back now. Let finish this. *Head inside* The Survivors goes through the circus while shooting at Smeeks and Mister Ozobs. Rochelle: *See Mame doing nothing but pretend to throw pies* Should we bother wasting ammos on these things. Ellis: Just to be safe. *Toss Molotov at the Mames* The survivors continue moving through the tent, Killing Muertitos and Broodles before entering the final ring. Where it rise and show a gorilla needing a brain. Nick: I Hate Clowns! *Shooting at Dr. Klots at rage* With alot of Dr. Klots dead on the ground, A cage drop on the team and lift them up to a computer room. Tökkentäkker: Welcome aboard. From this study I have observed your every move, BUT YOU DO NOT OBEY, prepare to die! The survivors later get lifted to the top of the blimp. Song: Left 4 Dead 2 - One Bad Tank Tökkentäkker: AHAHAHAHA UMLAUT, GET THEM *Teleport* Umlaut: *Appear* At last we meet. I haven't had a bite all day. *Bite at Rochelle* Rochelle: AHH YOU LITTLE *Kick Umlaut and shoot at him* Umlaut: *Move around and make it hard to hit while continue biting* Nick and Ellis: *Keep shooting while keeping their distant* Rochelle: Eat This you bodyless creep. *Toss Molotov at Umlaut mouth* Umlaut: *Bite at bottle* Uh oh *Burst into flames and exploded* AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Nick: Alright, Now where are you ringmaster. Tökkentäkker: Right behind you. *Shoot blunderbass at Rochelle* Rochelle: GAHHH *Fall off the blimp* AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Nick: WHAT THE HELL! Tökkentäkker: Finish them off. *Send skeleton at the remaining survivors* Ellis: We ain't going out like this. *Shoot at Skeleton* Nick: I'm going after the leader. Back me up. *Take some Pain Pills and Shoot at Skeleton while going after Tökkentäkker* Tökkentäkker: *Continue shooting at Nick while keep on teleporting* Nick: How about you hold still so I can kill you faster for killing my friends. Ellis: *Continue shooting at the Skeleton preventing them from reaching Nick* Nick: Doing good Ellis! *Keep shooting at Tökkentäkker* Tökkentäkker: GAHHH Take This! *Punch Nick off to the side of the blimp* Nick: AHHHH *Grab on to engine and climb up and hop on the bottom ship* Tökkentäkker: *Appear* How about some Fireworks! *Firing Fireworks and Throwing Cherry Bombs at Nick* Nick: AHHHHH *Taking too much damages and on the ground* Tökkentäkker: Now then, You will submit and die. *Aim blunderbuss at Nick* Nick: ELLIS! Ellis: *Toss Pipe Bomb at Firework near Tökkentäkker, Causing it to explode and push him back* Tökkentäkker: GAHHHH *Get knocked into propellers and sliced apart* AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH The blimp exploded into a fireball of flames as Nick and Ellis fall on the soften ground as CarnEvil vanished. Ellis: *Getting up* Ohhh that a rough landing. Nick: You can say that again. Ellis: *See the token come out of the tombstone and look at it* Hmm. I wonder. Nick: Ellis, What are you doing. Ellis: Just gonna test my luck again. Nick: Ellis Don't! Just then Ellis put the coin in the jester mouth as it chomp again. Nick: DAMN IT ELLIS! Umlaut laugh as the CarnEvil will rise again. Final Result: Carnevil Main Bosses: N/A Survivors: Reason While CarnEvil had tons of tough monsters and enemies in their hands, The toughest ones being Deaddy and Tökkentäkker. However cause of the weapons the team have and the amount of ammo and damages they can do, They are more dangerous then what the blunderbuss and other attacks the CarnEvil Monsters throw at them. CarnEvil Monsters would have the upper hand if the enemies didn't take a few hits to kill them, And this included some of the bosses who projectile can be reflected and weakness to slow them down. Which for the survivors who face many like those monsters such as the Charger, Tank and Witch. The Survivors would find this their hardest challenge ever but manage to pull out of it with some heavy damages. Note *Voting ended on Oct 30th 2016. The winners are the Survivors *This time, Votes will be including in both how long the survivors will survive and if they will ever defeat all the CarnEvil Monster or not. *The Scenario involve the survivors wondering the cemetery and Ellis putting a coin in the Jester mouth, Causing the Carnevil to rise and trap the crew. *While the enemies count at opponent, The Bosses are the real challenge for the Survivors. *The ending is similar to the ending of CarnEvil where the protagonist put the coin back in the Jester to test his luck again, Even when being told not to. Category:Blog posts